A Cup Of Coffee
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: A cup of coffee to start the day, where as Blank learns its best to keep the 'pick-me-upper' away from the always hyper Zidane. set before game CLASSIC-old-STORY


**A Cup Of Coffee**

---

Pairing(s): Zidane x Blank

Summary: A cup of coffee to start the day, where as Blank learns its best to keep the 'pick-me-upper' away from the always hyper Zidane. (set before game)

---

The smell of the roasted coffee beans brewing into its warm liquid form filled the Tantalus hideout pleasantly. Even with his excellent skill of making the best medicine imaginable, Cinna always could make the best possible cup of coffee. Marcus had left early that morning with their Boss, after Baku had recieved an important message from the Reagent himself. And with Zidane still sound asleep, their hideout was rather quiet that morning.

Yawning behind a gloved hand, Blank turned red, tired eyes over to Cinna's pudgy back. "When's the coffee gonna be done?" the crimson red-head asked, wanting the 'pick-me-upper' as soon as possible. Without the Boss around, it was the perfect time to mix more medicine for their next job.

"It'll be done in a minute, bro!" came Cinna's cheerful reply. Though older then Blank, the round young man had more energy that coffee had little effect on him. Yet, the taste of brude coffee beans was all Cinna ever wanted from the drink.

Blank let out a tired sigh, arms making a nest on the table top for he could rest his head comfortably on. Letting his eyes shut, the redhead silently, and carefully, listened to the sounds that filled their hideout.

Murmurs from outside could be heard, as it did every day. The town of Lindblum was always busy and full of life. People came here to shop or visit family. Some were even just passing by, traveling by foot to train their skills for the next Hunt... But most of all, the people came to watch the plays in the Theater District. Plays which fine actors would preform, entertaining the locals and visitors alike. Even the Tantalus Crew were known for their own theater shows.

A ping sounded suddenly, followed by Cinna's excited, "Its done!" reawaking Blank from his inner musing. Sitting up again, the redhead was quickly greeted with a cup of coffee and a smiling monkey boy who so happened to be the one offering him said cup.

"Oh, morning, Zidane," Blank replied calmly, gratefully taking the cup; the warmth of it burning his fingers through his thick gloves welcomingly. Placing the rim to his lips, Blank shut his eyes once more, just enjoying the smell and heat that floated up into his face as steam. "Where's Cinna?" he asked as an after thought, not giving it too much attention.

"He left to get some pastries," Zidane answered happily, tail swaying behind him casually. Have cupped between his hands, elbows resting atop the table, the blonde watched Blank take a sip of his freshly made coffee with much interest. It was a normal routine for the two; Blank would drink his coffee, Zidane curiously watches. Though, had the rest of their crew been there, Cinna would be stuffing his face, Marcus shooting glares at Zidane for openly staring at _his_ bro, and Baku laughing loudly at the Nero twins at their latest game.

Remembering the others were, indeed, missing in their usual morning routine, Zidane finally blurted, "Where _is_ everybody, anyways?"

"Marcus left with Boss to see what Reagent Cid wants," Blank answered calmly, with a breath of a sigh as he could feel the coffee's heat as it ran down his throat, heating up the rest of his body nicely. "The Nero twins went out to pick up some supplies, how it seems we might be getting our next job."

"Oh..." Zidane scratched at the back of his head, a troubled look crossing his features. It was different, watching Blank, like he did almost every morning, without Marcus' protective stare watching his every move. Without those watchful eyes, the monkey tailed boy felt like he was free to do anything he pleased! But what..?

Blinking blue eyes, Zidane suddenly asked, "Hey, Blank? Can I have a sip of that? Can I? Can I?"

"Well..." Blinking in surprise himself, having not expected the blonde to make such a request, Blank turned his red eyes down to his brown drink, thinking it over. Zidane never had ever drunk the stuff, having never shown any interest in it before. So whatever effect it might have, Blank was clueless on. Would it just be a taste pleaser like it was for Cinna? A pick-me-upper like for himself? Or a relaxer like for Marcus? _'Only one way to find out,'_ Blank finally reasoned to himself.

Nodding his confirmation, Blank offered his half full cup over to Zidane. "All right," the redhead answered aloud, "You can have some of mine. But just a sip, alright?"

"Fine, fine," Zidane excitedly brushed off, tail wagging almost wildly behind him as his hands gripped the offered cup again. Spinning it around, so where Blank's lips had touched the rim was now facing him, the blonde took a large gulp.

"Zidane! You said a sip! That's no sip!" Blank snapped, pouting as the blonde gulped down the rest of his beloved coffee. It was an unspoken rule that everyone in the Tantalus Crew must have their share before seconds were allowed, and with everyone mostly out and busy... well, Blank wouldn't be able to get a refill anytime soon!

Letting the coffee run through Zidane's body as it did to Blank, the redhead silently watched as Zidane's blue eyes snapped open as if in sudden shock. His sandy brown tail shivered from the butt to the tip, snapping the air like a whip before he shouted out a loud, "Whoa!"

"Zidane..?" Blank questioned with slight concern, "You alright?" Seeing the blonde's tail give the air another slap, body now twitching as his face scrunched up as if holding his breath, Blank silently decided it best to _NEVER_ give Zidane another cup of coffee; sip, half, or full!

"M-maybe you should sit down," Blank suggested, standing up himself to be at his 'brother's side.

"Its..." Zidane suddenly spoke, face still cringing into itself, hands balled up into eager fists as his tail wagged faster then ever behind him.

"Its what..?" the redhead asked, placing his hands onto Zidane's shaking shoulders.

"Its... Its...!"

"What? Its what, Zidane?!"

"Its... really... BITTER!!"

Blank could feel his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment for even _bothering_ to worry about this idiot... Sometimes he had to wonder if the blonde was ever dropped on his head before he met up with their Boss. Or perhaps Baku hit the boy too much when they were younger? Hmm...

"Ugh..." Zidane made a gagging face, blue eyes looking around their hideout with hope reflecting in his blue irises. "Hey, Blank... Is there anything sweet around to get this nasty taste out of my mouth?"

Rolling his red eyes, Blank replied boredly, "Zidane, Cinna went out to get pastries. So obviously, _no_, we _don't_ have anything sweet."

"Damn..." Turning hopeful eyes to his 'bro,' Zidane questioned, "Think a kiss'll get rid of this taste?"

"I dunno," Blank shrugged, ignoring the other as he began to gather his tools for making medicine, "Go find one of your many girlfriends and find out. I gotta get some more supplies before Boss and Marcus get back to give us our next job."

"Well, I would, but a lot of 'em hate coffee!" Zidane whined, tail drooping in defeat.

"Really? Weird..." Blank mused halfheartedly, "Hard for me to imagine, what with how I almost live off the stuff... Maybe its just how Cinna makes it..."

"Then this'll make it easier for me!" Zidane happily blurted, knocking Blank completely off guard and confused.

"What are you talking abou--?"

But before Blank could finish, Zidane had taken action, pushing the redhead back into the wall, lips crashing onto lips. Forcing his heated tongue past the redhead's lips, Zidane licked around, tasting the red hot depth of Blank's mouth with desperate need. The coffee flavor was still there, still fresh after the redhead had drunk his own share, but another taste stuck out strongly for Zidane's tongue to happily lap up.

Just as Zidane was about to try and place the pleasantly erotic flavor, he was shoved away. Blank, face red from anger and embarrassment, snapped, "What the _hell_, Zidane?!"

"What?" Zidane easily shrugged off the redhead's heated glare, "You like coffee, you are here, so why not kiss you to get the taste out of my mouth?"

"'Cause I'm not one of your girl-toys," Blank grumbled back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Whatever. I'm going out for a while," the blonde announced casually, like nothing out of the ordinary happened at all.

"Fine, whatever." Turning back to gather up the rest of his tools, Blank ignored the monkey boy as he head out. That is until he added...

"By the way, Blank..."

"What now?" the redhead sighed, growing annoyed.

"Thanks for the kiss, it really got rid of the bitter coffee taste." Giving the redhead a wink, Zidane skipped out of the Tantalus hideout, whistling a random tune as he went.

Shaking his head at Zidane's departure, Blank finally left himself. He had wasted enough time letting the blonde toy around with him. It was time for him to make medicine! Maybe something _really_ bitter, especially for Zidane...

-**owari**-


End file.
